The Road to the Asahi Competition
by pure-white-angel
Summary: A New competition in the Johto Region, sparks the attention for two new characters. This is their journey on their way to that competition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or anything else that might sound familiar to anyone. The only things that I do own are my own characters.

Author's Note: For this particular story I want to give a lot of the credit to one of my friends, this story was his original idea, and I just wrote what he gave me. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this story.

Characters Pokémon:

Taichi (Tai) Everwood – Abra, Steelix, Growlithe, Elekid, Kingler, and Murkrow  
Eris Kagai – Eevee (Umbreon), Vulpix, Dewgong, Skarmory, Pichu, and Dratini  
Ash Ketchum – Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Noctowl, Totodile, and Phanpy  
Misty Waterflower – Togepi, Staryu, Goldeen, Corsola, Pysduck, and Chinchou

Chapter One:  
A Friendly Battle and a New Friend

It was a beautiful day, Pidgeotto andPidgeywere chirping, the sky was abrilliant shade of light blue, children were playing, this little village of Ensui was andcould be considered one of the most peaceful places on the continent of Poketopia.It was settling right on the water, but our story doesn't start here it starts somewhere very close.If you look up towards the mountains you will see a Pokémon research lab, this is where our story begins…

It was 7:45 in the morning, and Tai Everwood was quietly pacing his room.Tai was about 5'7 in height with light tanned skin, he had spikychestnut colored hair, and his eyes were a deep chocolate color with bits ofamber in them. He was wearing a pair of baggy khaki pants, a white tee shirt underneath a dark blue hoodie tee shirt, and on his feet he wore a pair of dark blue and white skater sneakers.

"I can't stand it anymore"Tai said andrushed out of his room and out the front door of the Pokémon lab

"Grandpa where are you?"Tai yelled while searching for his grandpa.

A man of about forty nine years walked up from behind a tree a Feraligatr at his side "yes what is it?" He asked

"ProfessorEverwood you promised me a battle." Tai said

"I suppose I did, so let's go"Professor Everwoodturned to his Feraligatr "Are you ready Feraligatr?" Professor Everwood asked his faithful partner

Totodile answered with a slight nod of its head.

Taireached on his belt and took off a Pokeball "Grandpa you don't know what you're getting into, go Steelix" Steelix got into his fighting position, ready to attack at Tai's command.

"Alright Feraligatr, let's start off with your Watergun attack" ProfessorEverwood yelled, and a huge stream of water was sent Steelix's way.

Just before the large stream of water hit Steelix,Tai yelled "Steelix, use Dig to get behind Feraligatr and follow up that attack with your Rock Throw" Steelix dove underground to avoid the Feraligatr's Watergun attack. "NOW!" commanded Tai, Steelix used his Dig attack right under Feraligatr, which sent it flying, Steelix then slammed into the surrounding mountain causing huge boulders and rocks to come raining down, hitting Feraligatr and causing major damage to it.

"Alright Feraligatr, now use your Hydro Pump attack" ProfessorEverwood yelled, Feraligatr sent an extremely huge stream of water towards Steelix. The impact of the attack sent Steelix flying into the air, landing in the middle of the said battle field Steelix recovered quickly from the said Hydro Pump attack.

Taiyelled for Steelix to finish off Feraligatr with a combination of Earthquake and Rock Throw. Huge boulders and rocks shot up from the shaking ground from the Earthquake attack, dust and large amounts of rocks and boulders rained down onto the field from the Rock Throw attack blocking the battle field from both opponents. When the dust cleared from the field Feraligatr had fainted and Steelix was still standing, making Steelix the winner of this round.

"Feraligatr return" ProfessorEverwood said, and a beam of red light shot out of the raised Pokeball and Feraligatr returned to the safety of the Pokeball.

"How about another round, how does that sound?" ProfessorEverwood asked his grandson.

"Sorry grandpa but I have to meet Eris in town in about half an hour, so I better go before I'm late meeting her; and if I'm late again she's gonna blow her top"Tai says and runs down the road towards town, but not before returning Steelix to its Pokeball.

"_I can't believe I actually won that battle against grandpa"_Tai said excitedly to himself as he walked down East Ensui Road. In the distance a faint cry could be heard "what was that?"Tai asks aloud with a worried tone in his voice. Tai with worry and concern in his eyes he ran down the road towards the faint cry. AsTai approached the place where he heard the faint cry, he saw two people and in between the two people was a small Abra that was slightly hurt.

Tai then heard one of the two people speak, "the boss will love this, another psychic Pokémon for his collection."

With that saidTai knew right away that could only mean one thing and that was that those two worked for Team Silver, the notorious Pokémon thieves of the Johto Region along with Team Rocket. Tai knew that he had to save that Abra before Team Silver got there dirty hands on it;Tai quickly came up with a plan off the top of his head. Tai then snuck up behind a large bush on the side of the road,Tai carefully peered over the ledge of the large bush seeing that Team Silver was still thereTai smiled to himself.

Tai quickly called out his ever faithful Steelix from its Pokeball, "Steelix use your Rock Throw attack"Tai yelled out. Steelix slammed its body into the surrounding mountain and large rocks and boulders came raining down on their heads and hitting both members of Team Silver.

"What the hell was that?!" one of them yelled out

"I don't know, but I have an idea let's get out of here!?" the other one shouted and both of them ran like the wind without taking Abra with them.

Tairushed over to Abra to see if it was alright, "are you okay little guy?" Tai asked kneeling down in front of Abra

"_Yes I am thank you"_ Abra psychic voice said .Without even asking Abra closed its eyes and used confusion on a Pokeball

"Hey what's . . . ." before he could continue Abra "captured" itself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Team Silver Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or anything else that might sound familiar to anyone. The only things that I do own are my own characters.

Author's Note: I'm hoping that this second chapter is better then my first chapter!

Chapter Two:  
A Team Silver Battle

When he arrived in the beautiful town of Ensui, Tai and began looking for his friend Eris; after looking for her for several minutes he finally spotted her. Eris was in the town's plaza sitting on one of the benches that faced the beautiful water fountain that was in the center of the plaza, she was playing with her faithful friend Eevee. She was one of the more beautiful girls in the town of Ensui; she was about 5'5 with light tanned skin, shoulder length blonde hair with lighter blonde and soft red highlights running through her hair, and she had the most beautiful gold green eyes that have as much grace as God himself. She was wearing a pure white tank top that had lace on the top portion underneath a tight sleeveless v-neck light pink tee shirt, a pitch black pleated skirt that went to mid thigh, she also wore light pink socks that went to her knees along with pitch black boots that went just below her knees. Tai walked over to the bench were Eris was sitting and Tai tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, she turned to face him and her expression went from pleasant to beyond pissed off. Eris then started screaming her head off at Tai "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE WATER FOUNTAIN HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

"Ummm I had a battle with the professor you rem-em-ber r-right" Tai stuttered, while cringing in fear.

"ACTUALLY I DON'T RECALL YOU TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR BATTLE WITH THE PROFESSOR!" and she pulled out her mallet ready to hit him over the head with it.

"Don't kill me, please don't kill me Eris, I beg for your mercy" Tai pleaded with Eris and her ever faithful mallet.

Eris put her mallet away, ready for the next time she would use it on Tai. "Damn temper," murmured Tai

"WHAT WAS THAT," flared Eris her face turning from pissed to slightly miffed.

"Nothing, nothing at all Eris"

After cooling down some, Eris began walking towards the Pokémon center that was on the other side of town, looking over her shoulder she saw that Tai wasn't following her "are you coming or not!?" Eris yelled over her shoulder to Tai.

"Going where exactly?" Tai asked in a nervous tone.

"Going to the Pokémon center, I have to talk to Nurse Joy about a little competition that's going to be going on in a few weeks.

"Oh."

"Well are you coming or not?" Eris asked for the second time.

"Um, sure" Tai said and began walking towards the Pokémon center with Eris.

But before they could take another step further a huge explosion hit the ground right in their path, when the dust and smoke cleared two figures appeared before them. The two figures were the members from Team Silver that Tai saw earlier who tried to capture that Abra that was now his. "What the hell do want?" Eris shouted at the two Team Silver members

"What we want is this" the first Team Silver member said and pulled out a device that looked like a box and pressed a button and a large pair of hands came out of the box and grabbed Eris's Eevee.

"Eevee" Eris shouted, and she tried to grab Eevee before the pair of hands handed Eevee to Team Silver.

"Not so fast little girl, go Raticate" the first Team Silver member said and a large Raticate appeared in front of Eris and stopping her from getting her Eevee back. "Raticate make sure she doesn't go anywhere" the first Team Silver member said.

"You too, Arbok" and the second Team Silver threw a Pokeball and out came a deadly and not to mention dangerous looking Arbok.

"You are not getting away with this Team Silver, I choose you Abra" "Abra attack that Arbok with your Psychic attack" Tai yelled. A huge Psychic blast came shooting out from Abra hitting Team Silver's Arbok dead on, Arbok fainted right away.

"Arbok, return" the second Team Silver member said defeated.

"Now it's my turn to show you how it's done" the first Team Silver member said. "Raticate, attack that Abra with your Hyper Fang attack" the first Team Silver member yelled. Raticate ran forth and attacked Abra with its Hyper Fang attack, since Abra was at a low level it fainted from Raticate's attack.

"For gods sakes, let me handle this" Eris yelled "I choose you Vulpix" from the red and white Pokeball out came a sweet looking Vulpix, but this Vulpix was also very deadly. "Vulpix, use your Confuse Ray" Eris said calmly. Vulpix's eyes glowed a bright purple and blue color and then a beam of purple and blue shot out of its eyes and hit its target which was Raticate, Raticate then became confused from Vulpix's Confuse Ray. "Vulpix, now use your Flamethrower to end this" Eris said. A stream of burning red, yellow, and orange flames came out of Vulpix's mouth and flew towards its target which was once again Raticate, the flames hit Raticate dead on once the flames died down all you could see was a badly burned and not to mention a fainted Raticate.

"Raticate, return" the first Team Silver member said.

"Even though we were beaten by a bunch of kids at least we still got a Pokémon for the boss" the second Team Silver member said.

"I know, so let's get out of here" the first Team Silver member said and they started to run in the other direction with Eevee in their arms.

"I don't think so, Team Silver" Eris yelled. "Vulpix return. I choose you Pichu" Eris said, and out from the red and white Pokeball came the cutest yellow electric ball of fluff known as Pichu.

As soon as Pichu came out Team Silver began to laugh their heads off and Tai just sweat dropped at the situation at hand.

"Um Eris, I hope you know what you're doing, because I certainly don't" Tai said nervously.

"Would you just shut up and let me destroy these two buffoons and get my Eevee back" Eris yelled.

"Yea right, you couldn't destroy anything with that ball of fluff" both Team Silver members said in unison.

"Let's find out then, Pichu use your Thunderbolt attack on that machine" Eris said, dark clouds began to appear in the sky huge claps of thunder could be heard then a huge bolt of lightning came down from the darkened sky and literally destroyed the machine that it was aiming at, the machine set on fire and in a matter of seconds it exploded sending Team Silver air born and dropping Eevee in the process. "Oh my God Eevee!" Eris yelled trying to catch her; however, Eevee landed in Tai's arms, "thanks Tai for catching Eevee for me" Eris said when she received Eevee from Tai's arms.

"You're welcome Eris" Tai said. "So do you want to head over to the Pokémon Center now or do you want to wait?" Tai asked.

"We can go now, because I want to have Eevee and the rest of my Pokémon checked over before the Competition" Eris said.

"Well then let's go" Tai said and began to run towards the Pokémon Center.

"Wait for me" Eris said "Pichu return," once Pichu was safely inside its Pokeball Eris began running after Tai towards the Pokémon Center.


	3. Chapter 3: Another New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or anything else that might sound familiar to anyone. The only things that I do own are my own characters.

Author's Note: It has been so long since I have updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that. I have been really busy with school and everything, not to mention I was having problems with my computer too. But everything is fine at school and with my computer.

Chapter Three:   
Pokémon Center and another new friend

Tai and Eris walked into the crowded Pokémon Center, "I wonder what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Must be the Competition that's being held in a few days" Eris answered him and walked over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hello, you must be here for the Competition, am I right" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, could you please check over my friends and my Pokémon for us?" Eris asked.

"Sure, that's not a problem" Nurse Joy said and received both Tai's and Eris's Pokémon including Steelix and Eevee. "It should only take about half an hour alright" Nurse Joy said

"Sure, we'll wait here" Nurse Joy then headed into the back to check over both Tai's and Eris's Pokémon. Once Nurse Joy was in the back checking over their Pokémon Tai walked over to a chair that was towards the side of the Pokémon center, reluctantly Eris followed Tai and sat down in a chair across from him.

After waiting for half an hour both Tai's and Eris's Pokémon were back from getting checked over, Nurse Joy came over and handed over their Pokémon including Steelix and Eevee "All of them are healthy and ready to fight in the competition" Nurse Joy said.

"That's great Nurse Joy" Tai said.

"Well, since that's done with how about we get you guys set up for the Competition" Nurse Joy said.

"Sure" Eris said and she along with Tai followed Nurse Joy to the front desk.

"I just need both of your Pokedexs" Nurse Joy said once they we at the front desk. Eris and Tai handed Nurse Joy their Pokedexs and Nurse Joy puts them both in her computer and types something on the keyboard, in a few minutes the Pokedexs pop out and Nurse Joy hands them their Pokedexs "Here you go, both of you are now registered for the competition" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Tai said and runs out the doors of the Pokémon Center to train for the competition

"Thank you Nurse Joy, oh and by the way where is the Competition being held" Eris said.

"You're welcome and the competition is being held in Asahi. Oh and good luck in the competition too" Nurse Joy said and heads in the back to check on her Pokémon patients. Eris heads out of the Pokémon Center and starts to look for her friend Tai.

"Where in God's sake is he?" Eris yelled out in frustration while looking for Tai, finally having enough Eris took out one of her Pokeballs from her belt and called out the Pokémon that was in that ball. "I choose you, Skarmory" Eris said, out from the white and red Pokeball came a silvery white colored bird with razor sharp wings better known as Skarmory. "Skarmory, how would you like to help me look for my idiot friend Tai" Eris said.

Skarmory gave a shrill cry before bending down letting Eris and Eevee hop on her back before taking off into the air. After a few minutes in the air Eris spotted Tai in the middle of a field battling what looked like a wild Pokémon.

"Alright Skarmory, you can land right about now" Eris said to Skarmory. Skarmory gave another shrill cry and slowly began to descend and then finally land a few feet away from Tai and his battle with a wild Pokémon.

Once on the ground Eris pulled the empty Pokeball off her belt that was Skarmory's and had Skarmory return to her Pokeball, once she clipped the Pokeball back on her belt she walked towards the so called battle field that Tai was on with a wild Pokémon and watched the battle. Eris saw that her friend Tai was doing battle with a wild Growlithe.

"Steelix use your Crunch attack on that Growlithe" Tai yelled, Steelix proceeded with his Crunch attack; however, Growlithe quickly jumped and used its Flamethrower attack on Steelix. "Steelix use your Sandstorm attack" Tai yelled, Steelix jumped high into the air and then slammed into the ground and sent sand swirling. The Flamethrower and the Sandstorm attacks collided together and cancelled each other out. Before Tai could call another attack the wild Growlithe used another Flamethrower attack on Steelix, "Steelix use Dig" Tai quickly yelled. Steelix dove underground to avoid the Flamethrower attack, "Now" Tai yelled Steelix used his dig attack right under the unsuspected Growlithe sending it flying high into the air and slamming into a nearby tree. Growlithe struggled to get back up on its feet but failed miserably and fainted on the spot.

"Tai use a Pokeball to catch it" Eris yelled from the spot where she was watching the battle

"Eris I know what I'm doing" Tai snapped and proceeded to unclip an empty Pokeball from his belt and threw it at the fainted Growlithe, the Pokeball shook for a few seconds then it stopped and flew to Tai's hand.

Once Growlithe was caught Eris with Eevee on her shoulder stomped over to Tai and Steelix looking very pissed to say the very least "TAI ONE OF THESE DAYS I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Eris yelled. Tai and Steelix nervously stepped back from Eris. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Eris shouted.

"I-I tho-ught you were rig-ht be-hind m-e" Tai stuttered in fear of Eris

"WELL I WASN'T, I WAS GETTING OUR DIRECTIONS TO THE POKÉMON COMPETITON" Eris yelled and pulled her mallet out.

"Please Eris I didn't mean to leave you at the Pokémon Center" Tai said with fear

"WELL ITS A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!" Eris yelled and proceeded to hit Tai in the head with her mallet. Tai hit the ground with a loud thud. Eris grabbed the empty Pokeball from Tai's belt and called Steelix to its Pokeball, after reclipping the Pokeball to his belt Eris proceeded to drag Tai by his leg down the road towards Asahi City.

After about half an hour of walking Tai finally woke up from the injury that Eris gave him earlier. "Finally you woke up, I was sick and tired of dragging your ass" Eris said annoyingly and dropping him on the ground where they were standing.

"You didn't have to drop me on the ground you know" Tai said while getting up from the ground.

"Actually I did, I was dragging your ass for half an hour" Eris said and started walking down the road towards Asahi.

"Eris wait up" Tai yelled, Eris stopped in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips waiting for Tai.

Tai caught up to her in no time, "Eris are you still mad at me?" Tai asked when he caught up to her.

"Tai, nobody can stay mad at you for long, your to innocent" Eris said and grabbed Tai's hand and started to drag him down the road.

Tai face started in to a crude smile, "Well your just to crazy" Tai said over suppressing a laugh.

A quick glance at Eris stopped him in his tracks, "WHAT WAS THAT" Eris roared as she started to pull her trusty mallet.

"No-th-ing, no-thing at all" Tai said nervously.

"It better be nothing" Eris said getting slightly annoyed at her now conscious friend.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else that might sound familiar to anyone. The only things that I do own are my own characters. And with that being said on with another chapter.

Chapter Four:   
A friendly Battle

After walking for about half an hour, Tai and Eris decided to take a short break by the side of the road. "Say Eris; are you up for a battle?" Tai asked as he sat up from where he was laying in the shade of a Sakura tree.

"Not really" Eris replied.

"Oh come on, are you afraid that you'll lose" Tai said.

"Your on" Eris replied while getting that look of determination in her eyes.

"How about a three on three battle" Tai said

"Sure" Eris replied with confidence.

Tai and Eris walked over to a nearby field. "You ready Eris?" Tai taunted waving around Growlithe's Pokeball.

"Bring it" Eris retorted.

"Go Growlithe."

"Go Eevee"

Growlithe and Eevee came out of there poke balls and on to the field "Why are you using Growlithe, you haven't even healed it yet."

"Eris, Eris, Eris did you hit your head or something Pokeballs can heal Pokémon."

"Whatever, Eevee lets take advantage of this moment, Quick attack" Eris commanded, and Eevee made a beeline towards the newly captured Growlithe and knocked it completely off balance.

"Concentrate Growlithe" Tai said in a soothing tone, Growlithe stood perfectly still in the middle of the battle field in deep concentration. "Alright Growlithe, use your Flamethrower attack" Tai said calmly. A stream of red, orange, and yellow flames came from Growlithe's mouth towards Eevee.

"Eevee use your Agility to dodge that Flamethrower" Eris commanded, Eevee quickly moved out of the way of the flames that Growlithe produced, the Flamethrower attack bounced off a boulder and went out. "Now Eevee use Quick attack one more time" Eris yelled

"I don't think so Eris, Growlithe dodge that Quick attack and use your Take-Down attack" Tai commanded. Growlithe dodged the on-coming Quick attack and used Take-Down on Eevee. Eevee flew through the air and landed a few feet away, it struggled to get up from the injuries it received from the attack; however, Eevee fell down again and fainted from the injuries that it had gotten.

"Eevee" Eris yelled running over to her fainted Pokémon, "it's okay Eevee you did your best. Why don't you take a nice long rest" Eris said and took Eevee's Pokeball from her belt and had Eevee return to her Pokeball.

"Had enough Eris, wanna stop" Tai taunted from his side of the field

"Not on your life Tai, I'm only just getting warmed up" Eris yelled

"Alright then" Tai said and waited for Eris to get another Pokémon out on the field

Eris unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and threw it in the air, "I choose you Pichu" Eris shouted and out from the red and white Pokeball came the cute electric fluff ball Pichu.

Tai sweat dropped at the cute little Pokémon, "Are you sure you want to use Pichu?" Tai asked in confusion

"Tai, Tai, Tai do you ever learn" Eris said in a taunting voice

"Whatever Eris" Tai said and shrugged his shoulders

"Pichu, use your agility" Eris commanding starting the second round of the battle

"Growlithe concentrate and then use Tackle attack" Tai yelled

"I don't think so buddy, Pichu use Quick attack" Eris commanded and little Pichu slammed into the unexpected Growlithe sending it flying a couple feet away.

"Wha, how did that happen" Tai said in confusion.

"Would you just pay attention to the battle and ask questions later" Eris said getting annoyed at Tai.

"Fine by me" Tai yelled from the other side of the field, "Growlithe, use Flamethrower on Pichu" and Growlithe sent a stream of red, orange, and yellow flames from its mouth and heading straight from the little Pichu.

"Pichu, Agility and then use Zap Cannon" Eris said calmly and little Pichu dodged the on-coming Flamethrower attack. The Flamethrower attack hit another boulder and diminished. Once Pichu dodged the attack, dark rain clouds began to form over the battle field, claps of thunder could be heard throughout the area, and then a huge ball of electric energy came flying towards the unsuspected Growlithe. The huge ball of electric energy hit the unsuspected Growlithe head on; Growlithe went flying into the air and hit a nearby tree. Once it hit the tree, it slid down and fainted.

"Growlithe" Tai shouted and ran over to the fainted Growlithe, "It's alright Growlithe you did your best." "How about a nice long rest" and Tai unclipped the empty Pokeball that belonged to Growlithe and had it return to the Pokeball.

"Had enough mister big shot" Eris taunted him.

"Not on your life Eris" Tai said.

"Fine by me" Eris said and waited for Tai to bring out another Pokémon to the battle field.

Tai reached for his belt and unclipped a Pokeball from the belt, he throw it in the Pokeball into the air, "I choose you Steelix" Tai yelled

"Nice try in fooling me Tai, but it's not going to work" Eris said.

"What do you mean by that" Tai yelled from across the field.

"Well for starters I can do this, Pichu return" Eris said with Pichu's Pokeball in hand and Pichu materialized inside the Pokeball.

Tai's confidence dropped a couple of notches from what just happened, "And I thought I had this match won" Tai whined.

"Fat chance, beating me is not going to be that easy since I have a lot more experience then you" Eris said.

"Whatever Eris, let's just battle" Tai said.

"Fine by me" Eris said unclipping a Pokeball from her belt and through it in the air, "I choose you Skarmory."

"I am so dead" Tai said in a panicky voice.

"Believe me when I say, you are right on the money with that statement" Eris said with confidence. "Alright Skarmory, let's show them what you got" Eris shouted and Skarmory took flight into the air.

"How am I supposed to beat that" Tai pondered to himself, he was then struck with an idea "Alright Steelix use Dig" Steelix dove underground waiting for his master's command.

"It's not going to work" Eris said, "Skarmory use Swift attack" and Skarmory shot hundreds upon thousands golden stars at the mound of dirt that Steelix burrowed through. Once the attack hit the mound of dirt, Steelix flew out from its hiding spot and flew through the air landing several feet away.

"Now that you're out in the open, this should be even more easy" Eris said with confidence.

"It isn't over yet Eris" Tai stated.

"We will see about that Mr. Everwood" Eris taunted, "Alright Skarmory, use Steel Wing" Skarmory's wings lightly lit up in a soft golden color, and then Skarmory swooped down into a dive and headed straight for Steelix. The attack hit dead on, and Steelix went flying through the air once more. This time Steelix crashed into a huge boulder and then fell to the ground, Trapinch struggled to get back up and finish the battle.

A few seconds went by and Steelix managed to get up and ready to get on with the battle.

"I guess your Pokémon has more guts than I thought it did" Eris yelled.

"Well what can I say, I have faith in my Pokémon" Tai said.

"Skarmory let's give them a real battle shall we" Eris said.

Skarmory gave a shrill cry and flew up into the air once more; "Skarmory use your Fury Attack" Eris called out.

"Steelix use Dig" Tai said quickly, Steelix dove underground to avoid the on-coming Fury attack.

"Skarmory used another Swift attack to reveal that pesky Steelix" Eris yelled, hundreds upon thousands of flying stars flew through the air and hit the dirt mound that was just revealed. The Swift attack hit its target and Steelix came flying out of the dirt mound once again and flew through the air. Steelix hit the ground hard several feet away and it was badly injured, it could hardly stand let alone fight.

After struggling to stand for a few moments, the tired and injured Steelix finally collapsed and fainted on the ground. It was too tired and too badly injured to go on fighting any longer. Tai ran over to his fallen Pokémon and friend, "Steelix" Tai called out. He then started to take care of his fallen friend.

On the other side of the battle field, Eris recalled Skarmory into her Pokeball and clipped the Pokeball back onto her belt. She then started to walk over to the other side of the battle field where Tai was taking care of his injured Pokémon. "Is Steelix going to be okay?" Eris said quietly when she was close enough to her friend.

"Yea Steelix just needs a long rest" Tai said quietly and unclipped the Pokeball that belonged to Steelix and re-called him back into his Pokeball. He then clipped the Pokeball back on his belt.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sorry about earlier as well" Eris said

"It's alright Eris, I understand that you were just trying to help me" Tai said.

"I'm actually glad that you understand what I was trying to do" Eris said happily.

"Yes, well it wasn't easy but I actually did" Tai said and smiled at his friend.

"I'm glad" Eris said and smiled back at him.


End file.
